stadiumsupertrucksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheldon Creed
Sheldon Creed (born September 30, 1997) is an American off-road and stock car racing driver. A two-time SPEED Energy Formula Off-Road champion, he currently races part-time in the series in addition to a schedule in the ARCA Racing Series and NASCAR. Biography Creed first started racing when he was three, riding BMX bikes and winning a state championship two years later. The next year, he started racing motocross, winning two Barona MX Park championships in 2005. Afterwards, he was invited to KTM's Jr Supercross Challenge, finishing second. At the age of eight, Creed began competing in Quarter Midget racing, eventually moving to Championship Off-Road Racing's Trophy Karts. Creed won a championship in each year of Trophy Kart competition, and also won the 2012 Superlite championship. In 2014 and 2015, Creed competed in the World Series of Asphalt Pro Late Model championship at New Smyrna Speedway, finishing third in the standings during the latter. In 2016, Creed made his Dakar Rally debut driving for Robby Gordon Motorsports. However, on Stage 8, Creed suffered from clutch issues and elected to skip waypoints due to the time limit, resulting in his disqualification from the event. In March, Creed tested an ARCA Racing Series stock car at the Tennessee State Fairgrounds. A month later, he announced he would compete full-time in the series for Lira Motorsports; however, the team shut down mid-season. In July, Creed made his NASCAR Camping World Truck Series debut at Eldora Speedway, driving the No. 07 for SS-Green Light Racing. After finishing fifth in his heat race, he started 25th in the feature and finished 16th. In 2017, Creed joined MDM Motorsports to run the full NASCAR K&N Pro Series East schedule. He also ran a nine-race schedule in the ARCA Racing Series with MDM. Stadium Super Trucks A 15-year-old Creed joined the Stadium Super Trucks in 2013 at Qualcomm Stadium. After being the fastest qualifier, he wrapped up his SST debut with a runner-up finish to Robby Gordon. At Honda Indy Toronto, he became the youngest driver to win in the series. In 2014, Creed joined Team Traxxas and ran all 16 races of the SST schedule, recording three wins and nine podiums as he finished second in the championship to Gordon. He also recorded a second-place finish at X Games Austin 2014 behind Apdaly Lopez. Creed began the 2015 season in Adelaide Street Circuit, winning the second race. In the third race, Creed finished in third while landing sideways and flipping across the finish line before landing back on his wheels. Later in the year, he won the gold medal at X Games Austin 2015. Creed battled with Gordon throughout the season, capitalizing on Gordon's misfortunes at Surfers Paradise and MGM Resorts Village to win the championship. He ended the season with nine wins and 13 podiums. In the 2016 season, Creed switched to No. 1 for the year as the reigning champion and won the season opener at Adelaide. He ended the year with 12 wins and 15 podium finishes in 20 races, winning the series championship with a 75-point advantage over runner-up and teammate Matthew Brabham. References Category:Drivers